


【立克】狗尾草

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【立克】狗尾草

Jack這天難得放假，帶著趙立安去外面野餐，趙立安興奮得早早就起了床，用最快的速度將自己整理好，蹦蹦跳跳的跑去廚房看Jack在準備甚麼  
“Jack~你在幹嘛呀?”  
“寶寶你醒啦?我在做等等野餐要吃的東西啊”說著就從鍋裡夾出一塊肉放進趙立安嘴裡，  
“好吃嗎?”  
“嗯嗯好吃”趙立安用力的點了點頭，眼睛笑得瞇成一條線，Jack摸了摸他的頭，拍拍他的屁股讓他先去客廳等

大概過了一個小時，Jack手上提了兩個便當盒，”寶寶，走吧出發”，趙立安從沙發上蹦起來，像隻小兔子似的跳到Jack旁邊，Jack放好便當之後幫他戴上安全帽，跨上重機，載著趙立安往他們的目的地前進

到達野餐的地方之後，Jack找了一個比較少人的地方，鋪好墊子之後將便當盒一一打開，裡面豬排三明治、鮪魚飯糰、炒蛋、煎培根、玉米濃湯、還有趙立安想吃的黑胡椒鐵板麵，趙立安看著眼前的食物，開心地看向Jack  
“哇！好豐盛喔” Jack拿起一個三明治餵給趙立安，”快吃吧”笑得一臉溫柔，兩人就這樣你儂我儂的互餵著對方，微風徐徐的吹過，兩人簡單的過著難得的假日

吃飽喝足的兩人在樹蔭下乘涼，Jack躺在趙立安的腿上閉著眼睛休息，趙立安看到Jack的睡顏，微風吹過將他的瀏海微微撩起，陽光透過樹蔭灑落下來打在Jack的臉上，安安靜靜的樣子美得像幅畫，趙立安手慢慢地摸上Jack的髮絲，然後一路往下游走，滑過眉毛、眼睛、鼻樑再到那每次都把他吻得七葷八素的薄唇，指腹輕輕地在上面磨蹭，趙立安眼神盯著Jack的唇，仔細一看就發現，其實Jack的下唇有點厚，不知道為甚麼看起來好像很好吃?趙立安看著看著就鬼使神差的慢慢低下頭去，在那人的唇上輕輕地碰了一下，回過神來發現自己剛剛做的事，快速的抬起頭來看了看四周，沒有人在注意他們這裡，趙立安轉過頭，視線繼續放在自家愛人身上，不知道是甚麼魔力，趙立安又低下頭去吻了一下Jack，想要抬起頭卻被那人壓著後腦杓開始親，不同於趙立安蜻蜓點水般的吻，Jack吻得既溫柔又霸道，他慢慢地起身，將趙立安摟進懷裡，一手扶著他的頸脖處，一手圈在那人的腰上，含著趙立安的唇吸允，趙立安也環著Jack的腰，微微抬起頭回應著Jack的吻，他雙唇含住Jack那飽滿的下唇吸允，隨後又伸出舌頭舔著輪廓，Jack靈活的舌頭撬開他的牙關，長驅直入，將口腔裡舔了個遍，全部都沾染了自己的氣息，勾著趙立安的舌頭糾纏，發出嘖嘖的水聲，來不及吞下的津液順著嘴角流出，畫面好不色情，大手在那人的腰上摸著，還伸進衣服下襬捏了一下那人的腰肉，惹的懷裡人微微地顫抖了一下，呻吟從嘴裡洩了出來  
“嗯….” Jack放開趙立安的嘴唇，看著被自己蹂躪到紅腫的小嘴，忍不住就啄了幾口，不料趙立安卻主動含著他的嘴唇，像小貓一樣舔舐著Jack的上顎

Jack被他撩得受不了，將趙立安抱起走到後面的草叢中，又將墊子拿過來讓趙立安躺在上面  
“寶寶，你知道你剛剛在幹嘛嗎?”  
“嗯…?”  
“在外面不要隨便亂挑逗我，不然我當場辦了你”  
“那...你現在要試試嗎?”聽到這句話的Jack眼神瞬間危險了起來  
“你自己說的喔，待會可別後悔”話音一落，便俯下身重新吻上那張小嘴，大手從襯衣下襬伸進去，隨後捏住趙立安的兩顆紅果揉捏著，嘴上工作也沒閒著，從嘴唇轉戰到脖子，在頸脖處留下一個又一個屬於自己的紅印，手指從衣服裡抽出來，一顆一顆解開趙立安的扣子，低頭含住那挺立的紅果，舌頭在上面打著圈，時不時又牙齒輕輕地啃咬著，趙立安雙手虛環在Jack的頭上，手指插入紅髮裡，身子不自覺的向Jack更靠近一點  
“Jack…嗯…另一邊…嗯哈…也要” Jack鬆開那已被自己蹂躪到紅腫著乳粒隨後便向著下方進攻，一把拉下自己的褲子，又將趙立安的褲子一併脫下，長著繭的手握住趙立安的性器上下套弄著  
“嗯…Jack…你不要….嗯”趙立安羞得想合上自己的腿，卻被Jack阻止  
“寶貝，這樣不行喔…”說完手上的動作就越發快速，還不忘照顧下面兩顆小球，套弄幾下趙立安就射在Jack手裡，Jack將手上的白濁舔掉，將趙立安的腳往兩邊分開，低下頭咬上大腿內側的嫩肉，留下一圈齒印又伸出舌頭舔了舔，細細密密的吻從大腿一路吻到趙立安的後穴，白嫩的肌膚上留下點點紅痕，宣誓著趙立安是Jack的所有物

靈活的舌頭將後穴舔開，之後便伸進去裡面，趙立安抬起上半身看到Jack埋在自己腿間的模樣瞬間羞紅了臉，隨後又感覺到後穴被一個濕滑的東西進入，奇怪的感覺讓趙立安扭了扭腰，Jack的舌頭模仿著抽插的動作，舌尖滑過某一點讓趙立安夾緊了自己的腿，Jack將他的腿分開又繼續自己的工作，手伸進趙立安的嘴裡，那人很自覺的含住吸允，隨後Jack將沾滿趙立安口水的手指插進小穴裡，手指在裡面抽插著，微微彎曲指間搔刮著肉壁  
“嗯…Jack…可以了….進來….”趙立安抬腳蹭了蹭Jack的腰，Jack抽出手指，掏出自己的性器，在穴口處蹭了幾下便慢慢插入

後穴被填滿的感覺讓趙立安忍不住呻吟，肉壁緊緊地吸著Jack的性器，他將趙立安往自己的方向拉，讓趙立安的臀部坐在自己的大腿上，兩手撐在趙立安的身側，等趙立安適應之後便慢慢地挺動了起來  
“嗯….啊…Jack…”趙立安小手緊緊抓著Jack的手臂，半瞇著眼享受著這場性事，快感逐漸湧上，Jack的抽插便越來越快，架在他肩上的腿也隨著動作搖搖晃晃的，趙立安的性器在他的腹肌上摩擦著，前端吐著清液，蹭在Jack的腹肌上留下一片水光，趙立安的後穴不斷分泌出腸液，順著交合處留下來打溼了身下的墊子，因為姿勢的關係，趙立安能看見Jack那粗大的性器在自己體內進進出出的模樣，害羞地抬起手臂將眼睛擋住

Jack看著趙立安這個模樣就起了壞心，隨手拔了一旁的狗尾草，前端毛茸茸的地方滑過趙立安的肌膚，從脖子一路往下，鎖骨再到被Jack吸到紅腫的乳粒，癢癢的感覺刺激著趙立安  
“嗯…癢…Jack…你幹嘛啊…”Jack不理會趙立安的反應又繼續往下滑，到了趙立安勃起的玉莖，Jack將狗尾草順著莖身上下滑動，下身的動作卻慢了下來，前端挑逗著趙立安，後穴的搔癢也折磨著他，趙立安放下遮著眼睛的手，一臉無辜地看著Jack  
“Jack…你…快點…嗯…”  
“那你還敢不敢在外面挑逗我啊?”  
“嗯…不敢了…”  
“那你求我呀” Jack笑得一臉無害，手上的動作卻沒有停，繼續用貓尾草磨蹭著趙立安的性器  
“老公...你快點…求你了”趙立安將自己的腿更往外張，小穴又張的更大了點，Jack停下手上的動作，想起甚麼似的握著趙立安的性器  
“因為安安不乖，所以要懲罰”說著便狗尾草的根部，一點一點地往性器的小孔裡放  
“啊…Jack…不要….嗯…拿出去….”  
“你乖，等等會拿出來，但現在必須得這樣”說完便開始挺動下身，速度慢慢加快，沉重的囊袋拍打在白嫩的臀肉上，肉體拍打的聲音在寂靜的野外尤其明顯，狗尾草隨著動作一擺一動，趙立安隨著Jack的速度浮浮沉沉，呻吟和低喘在耳邊迴盪，雙手攀在那人的肩膀上，雙腳緊緊地夾著那人精壯的腰，在他耳邊細細呻吟，還伸出小舌舔著Jack的耳朵  
“嗯…哥哥…幫我….嗯…我想射了…”  
“安安等我，跟我一起喔”說完便更用力地抽插著，每下都頂在趙立安的敏感點上，緊緻的通道像是無數張小嘴吸著Jack的性器，每次抽插都帶出一些嫩肉，最後用力的抽插了數十下，在他抵著趙立安的軟肉射出一股一股滾燙的精液時，將狗尾草從趙立安的小孔拔出，瞬間射出白濁沾染在Jack的小腹上，兩人交合處一片泥濘，Jack緩緩地將自己的性器抽出，看著自己的東西從趙立安的穴裡流出，下體瞬間又硬了，拿過餐巾紙跟濕紙巾幫趙立安簡單的清理了一下，快速地幫他把衣服穿好，收拾了一下東西，抱著昏昏沉沉的趙立安走到自己的重機上，將人箍在懷裡，以最高時速一路飆回家

回到家之後東西丟著就把趙立安往臥室帶，之後又開始了一系列不可描述的事情

房間裡只剩甜膩的呻吟跟低沉的喘息…


End file.
